


Kate's Pleasure

by Elysandra



Series: Hugs in Cups [19]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, D/s, F/F, Kate being thoughtful, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: Kate suggested getting Advent calendars for each other. Helen 'suggested' Kate get both of them one. The perfect opportunity to do a Very Good Job!
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Kate Freelander
Series: Hugs in Cups [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/77221
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Kate's Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khudgens91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/gifts).



> A Christmas gift for Kat who has become an expert at cracking the proverbial whip to keep me writing this year^^ 
> 
> Prompts used (from the 12 Days of Ficmas challenge over at the Amanda Tapping discord):  
> \- traditions  
> \- Good girl  
> \- whipped cream on the nose after hot chocolate
> 
> Hope you enjoy your story!  
> (And hope everyone else enjoys as well, of course^^)

~~~

“This one is your Advent calendar.”

Setting down the tea tray in the spot Helen clears on her desk, Kate points at one of two little Mason jars on the tray. It’s early in the morning, December 1st, and she’d been wondering when Kate would present the calendars she’s come up with. She had not been expecting jars filled with sweets, though. And by the look of it...

She picks up ‘her’ jar and turns it back and forth, studying the pastel sweets inside. Little disks of hardened candy, flat and imprinted with different words.

Conversation lozenges.

“Dear god, I haven’t seen any of those in forever,” she mutters, still turning the jar, trying to make out the words.

Massage. Tea service. Hot bath. Gift.

Yes, it definitely is an Advent calendar. Of sorts. And a thoughtful throw-back to her youth. Childhood, even.

“You made them yourself?” she asks somewhat redundantly, mainly to say something at all. Her voice comes out a little rough with memories, much to her surprise.

“Had to,” Kate says, sounding casual. “I wanted rather specific text on them, after all.” As if there were store-bought alternatives for generic messages around.

Chuckling, Helen opens the jar and picks one.

“Foot rub,” she reads aloud, looking up at Kate. “Yes, I suppose they don’t offer those.”

Kate grins.

“To my great disappointment,” she jokes as Helen places the sweet on her desk and closes the lid of the jar. A foot rub will be quite welcome tonight, according to her seemingly unending list of meetings.

“So, do I pick them without looking, or do I choose deliberately?” she asks, putting the jar back down.

“Whatever you prefer.” Picking up the tea pot, Kate pours her a cup and hands her the saucer, then reaches for the second jar, holding it out for Helen to study as she takes her first sip.

“This one is mine,” she announces unnecessarily. Contrary to the multi-coloured candies in Helen’s jar, this one is filled with only green and red sweets. Setting her cup down on the saucer, Helen takes the jar from Kate for a closer look.

“’Helen’s pleasure’,” she reads out loud, deciphering a red one, then a green one. “’Kate’s pleasure’. Well, I do like the sound of that.”

Handing the jar back, she throws Kate a questioning look, waiting for an explanation. Kate’s cheeks look faintly red, much to her amusement.

“I, um, figured I’d let you be in control for December. I could draw a sweet each morning and that would decide who is definitely going to come that day. And... anything else could be optional?”

Helen smiles, a little surprised by the shy undertone to Kate’s words. That’s unusual for her. It’s cute, mind you.

“Well, I’ll never object to being in control of your orgasms,” she agrees to Kate’s suggestion, and watches Kate splutter a little at having it phrased that way. “An interesting idea.”

She ponders the ‘calendar’, and Kate’s reaction. There’s potential here, for sure.

“I will also decide when and how the respective person comes,” she decides. “And I reserve the right to come whenever I want, no matter which sweet you draw that day.”

She looks up to see Kate shift restlessly in front of her.

“You will pick blind, too. Definitely no deliberate choosing for this one.”

Kate bites her lip at that, and Helen can hear the tiniest of moans as she waits for Kate to reply.

“Y-yes. Yes, of course, ma’am,” she finally manages, and Helen rewards her with a pleased hum.

“Pick one, then,” she orders, already pondering her options. 

~~~

Somewhat nervous despite herself, Kate bites her lip as she opens the jar. As is her habit, Helen has taken her ideas and turned them up a notch until her pussy clenches and her panties grow wet at her words, reducing Kate to a little lump of excitement. Putty in her hands, really.

And dammit. She really wishes she could make it at least a little harder for her!

“Kate’s pleasure,” she says, relieved. Though every Kate one she draws now means one less chance later...

Helen smiles as she takes the sweet from her, placing it delicately next to her own.

“Was it a lot of work to research Victorian Christmas sweets for this one?”

She sounds curious, though she must know what went into this. Kate had hoped she wouldn’t mention it. But Helen never plays along, does she? Not with embarrassed silent wishes, at least.

“No,” Kate denies after a little pause of indecision. “Not at all. It came up by accident when I was looking for... something else.”

General Victorian Christmas traditions. That’s something else entirely, right?

“I see,” Helen says, smiling. “But it must have been a lot of effort to make them.”

Kate shrugs, picking up her own mug from the tray and hiding behind a long, long sip of hot chocolate, only to find Helen still smiling knowingly at her when she comes up for air.

“I didn’t have anything else to do anyway,” she deflects, seeing how the shrug doesn’t seem to have been enough. Helen’s smile only grows, and the butterflies in Kate’s stomach go wild.

Dammit.

~~~

Kate looks very cute, all flustered and uncomfortable, yet still secretly pleased. There’s also a bit of whipped cream on the tip of her nose from the hot chocolate she’s recently tried to vanish into, which definitely adds to the cuteness.

“Glad to have provided a distraction then,” Helen says, amused, and reaches out to brush the cream off her nose. She is very aware how much effort must have gone into getting the idea, finding a recipe, and most of all getting the necessary stamps made. It’s not exactly something to get at the shops nowadays. Let only with words like these.

She slowly licks the cream off her finger, watching Kate squirm and lick her lips surreptitiously.

“You certainly went beyond expectations in fulfilling your task, Kate,” she remarks a moment later, enjoying the deepening of Kate’s flush at her words. “Very well done.”

“Yeah, well...” Kate’s gaze drops back down to her mug, and she looks like she’s either trying to wear a hole in the rug with the way she keeps shifting - or to get herself off. Praise really is a funny thing with Kate.

“And for being such a good girl,” Helen continues, putting a special emphasis on the last two words and taking great pleasure in watching the effect it has on Kate. Pausing, she reaches for Kate’s sweet, holding it out for Kate to see. “You have earned yourself a reward.”

Looking up at her words, Kate’s eyes grow wide with excitement as they fall onto the green candy held up between Helen’s fingertips.

Patting her knee is all it needs for Kate to put down her mug and straddle her legs. Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Helen holds her gaze as she opens the button and zipper of her jeans and slips a hand inside. Heat welcomes her, and Kate moans wantonly when Helen presses her fingertips in between Kate’s already swollen pussy lips, dipping the panties into the wetness gathering there.

“My my,” Helen remarks, rubbing her gently to a purr like moan and little thrusting motions from Kate. Her hands come up to Helen’s shoulders for better leverage, and Helen can already tell this is going to be a quick one. Pulling back for a moment, she slips her hand underneath Kate’s panties and rests her fingertips against her clit.

“Truer words have never been imprinted, hm?” she teases, holding the sweet up for Kate to take. She bites her own lip when Kate nods rapidly and closes her lips around her fingers, moaning against her skin when Helen starts teasing her clit.

“Such a good girl,” she praises, feeling Kate rock harder against her hand.

_~°KATE’S PLEASURE°~_ indeed!

~~~ 


End file.
